Il n'y aura plus d'aube heureuse
by Lenaleonyde1138
Summary: 1981: Voldemort a disparu... Mais a quel prix? La jeune Auror chargée d'arrêter Sirius Black est loin de savourer la victoire. (One-Shot)


Salut à tous! Voici une courte fic sur l'arrestation de Sirius, un sujet peu exploité à ma connaissance. C'est un one-shot, la première fic que je mène à bien, d'ailleurs. J'espère que ça vous plaira, les reviews sont évidemment les bienvenues... Bonne lecture!

**DISCLAIMER**: Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à l'innénarable JKRowling (vénération suprêêêêêême!) ; Léna, Horatior, et Violette sont, en revanche, ma propriété.

J'ajoute que cette fic est dédiée à ma petite puce Brathanaëlle, qui a été, par hasard, la première lectrice de cette histoire, et qui, en outre, a su m'expliquer patiemment comment la mettre en ligne... Brath, si tu me vois... salut!

_(Ajout du 9 juillet 2005: j'ai mis cette fic en ligne pour la première fois il y a plus d'un an, mais par la suite, j'ai développé mon univers alternatif dans une histoire plus longue, "La Vérité sur Lily Evans". J'ai donc rectifié deux/trois détails de "Il n'y aura plus d'aube heureuse" afin qu'elle se place dans la continuité de "La Vérité...". Bon, ça représente trois fois rien, mais je suis une chieuse... Bonne (re)lecture)_

**Il n'y aura plus d'aube heureuse...**

(2 novembre 1981)

Le Ministre de la Magie, Aldebert Horatior, fendit la foule qui s'affairait dans le grand hall. Il repéra Dumbledore près de la Fontaine Enchantée, qui figurait deux Sorciers, un Centaure, un Gobelin et un Elfe de Maison. Une infinie gravité voilait les traits usés du Directeur de Poudlard.

-Nous avons repéré Black, commença le Ministre, essoufflé par sa course.

-Je sais, répondit Dumbledore avec un calme sans faille.

Horatior ne chercha pas à savoir d'où le vieux sorcier tenait cette information ; il poursuivit :

-J'ai désigné une patrouille de Tireurs de Baguettes Magiques. Leur capitaine a été tué cette nuit, mais notre caporal le plus prometteur en a pris leur tête. Nous tiendrons le traître sous peu.

-S'il s'agit du caporal auquel je pense, Aldebert, je comprends votre confiance, remarqua Dumbledore, et malgré la tristesse qui marquait son visage, un léger sourire dansa sur ses lèvres.

-Je parle de Kyrdys, précisa Horatior.

-Bien entendu.

Kyrdys… Un nom chargé de puissance depuis la nuit des temps. Celui de la lignée des descendants de l'Enchanteur Merlin en personne. Le caporal Kyrdys ne faisait pas exception, et les pouvoirs que lui avait légués son aïeul étaient remarquables. Redoutables, également.

-Quand on parle de l'hippogriffe… reprit le Ministre, dont le regard avait accroché une silhouette qui s'avançait au devant d'eux. Votre équipe est-elle prête, caporal ?

-Oncle Albus, fit Kyrdys sans répondre a son supérieur hiérarchique, je ne peux pas le croire… Je connais Sirius, il n'aurait jamais…

Dumbledore leva une main pour interrompre la jeune fille qui s'adressait ainsi à lui, sa lointaine parente.

-Je sais, Léna, aucun de nous n'aurait admis une chose pareille. Mais les faits parlent d'eux-mêmes. James et Lily Potter sont morts ; qui peut porter la responsabilité d'un tel drame sinon leur Gardien-du-Secret ?

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire… Albus…

Léna Kyrdys planta son regard vert étincelant dans celui, anormalement terne, de Dumbledore.

-Laissez-moi prendre Harry. Ses parents sont morts, son parrain va atterrir a Azkaban, il ne lui reste que moi…

-Il a son Oncle et sa Tante. Il est déjà chez eux, Léna, ce n'est pas le moment de reprendre cette discussion .

-Je suis sa marraine ! Je prendrai bien mieux soin de lui que ces Moldus imbéciles ! Il sera un frère pour Violette…

-Léna…

Dumbledore contempla l' Auror. Elle était si petite, si menue, elle ne paraissait pas plus âgée que lorsqu'elle avait terminé ses études à Poudlard, quatre ans et demie plus tôt. Un sceau de fatigue marquait son visage, et le Directeur devina qu'elle n'avait pas dû se reposer une seule minute de toute la nuit. Pourtant, une force impressionnante émanait de cette frêle jeune fille.

-C'est non. Tu en connais la raison, comme moi.

Léna Kyrdys baissa la tête, vaincue par cet argument.

-Voici votre équipe, caporal, intervint Aldebert Horatior en désignant du menton un groupe d'Aurors d'élite, tous de noir vêtus, qui venait de transplaner à quelques coudées de là. Black a été repéré dans le quartier de Soho, à Londres-même.

-Je connais bien les lieux, assura la jeune Tireuse.

Elle sortit sa baguette, l'agita un instant, et plusieurs rouleaux de parchemins alignés se matérialisèrent dans les airs. Elle s'en saisit et, couvrant la distance qui la séparait de ses subalternes, elle les leur distribua.

-Ces plans quadriés du quartier concerné indiquent la position où chacun d'entre-vous doit transplaner. Il s'agit de points stratégiques visant à prendre la cible en tenaille. Soyez vigilants et réagissez vite, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de le laisser filer. Vous m'avez bien comprise ?

Les Tireurs de Baguette Magique eurent de vagues gestes d'approbation, chacun était occupé à repérer l'endroit où il allait transplaner.

-On est partis, fit Léna Kyrdys entre ses dents. En balai Simone !

Sur un geste de leur caporal, tous les Aurors d'élite disparurent.

Les regards de Dumbledore et d'Horatior demeurèrent un instant perdus dans le vague, à l'endroit où le petit groupe se tenait un instant plus tôt.

-Cette petite ira loin, remarqua le Ministre. A peine vingt-et-un ans, et des nerfs en acier trempé.

-C'est une Kyrdys, fit Dumbledore. Pourtant, je pressens que l'épreuve de ce soir sera un coup dur pour elle. Black et elle étaient très liés depuis leur scolarité à Poudlard.

-L'avènement de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom nous a appris a perdre nos frères et nos amis. Dieu merci, sa disparition nous permettra de retrouver la paix.

-Mais à quel prix, Aldebert ? Croyez-moi, le malheur ne trouvera pas son terme aussi rapidement. Nous n'avons pas fini de souffrir.

* * *

Léna Kyrdys apparut au détour d'une ruelle sinistre. Le jour pointait à peine, et les premiers rayons perçaient difficilement à travers les nuages, dispensant une lumière blafarde et parcimonieuse. Léna frissonna. Elle passa machinalement en revue les différentes armes dont elle était pourvue. Le poignard, dans sa botte qui remontait par-dessus son pantalon de cuir noir. Le revolver moldu, dans le holster sous son aisselle. Le long sabre à lame incurvée, dissimulé par les amples replis de sa cape. Et sa baguette magique, bien entendu, son attribut le plus précieux.

Léna maniait comme une virtuose chacune de ces armes. Elle connaissait Sirius par cœur et se savait amplement supérieure à lui dans les arts du combat. Pourtant, elle ressentait à présent de la peur. Une peur dévorante, pareille à une fleur cruelle qui s'ouvrirait en accéléré au creux de ses entrailles. Et cette crainte, elle le savait, était liée à ses sentiments.

Sirius. L'un de ses meilleurs amis. Son allié sur le terrain de Quidditch, toujours à éloigner les Cognards afin de lui laisser champ libre lorsqu'elle détenait le Souaffle.

Sirius. L'un des Maraudeurs, dont elle avait été la mascotte. Les Maraudeurs, qu'elle avait aimé au point d'épouser l'un d'entre eux…

D'un pas décidé, Léna quitta sa ruelle pour partir à la recherche de Black. Dans son esprit s'entremêlaient de confuses pensées concernant les récents évènements.

Voldemort était mort… Elle ne comprenait pas encore ce que cela signifiait. Il était trop tôt pour s'habituer à cette idée de Paix retrouvée.

Elle n'avait pas réellement craint Voldemort de son vivant, mais à présent, elle réalisait quel danger il représentait. Oui, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait réussi à dresser Sirius Black contre James Potter, alors sa puissance était effectivement redoutable.

Ceci l'amena tout naturellement à penser à James, à James et Lily, morts deux nuits plus tôt. Deux autres amis perdus… Harry orphelin…

Le fil des réflexions de Léna fut tranché net par une détonation proche. La jeune Auror d'élite s'élança dans la direction d'où avait surgi le bruit d'explosion. Elle déboucha bientôt dans une rue commerçante plus large que les précédentes. D'un regard, elle embrassa la scène qui s'offrait à elle, analysant chaque détail le temps d'un battement de cœur.

Des cadavres, une douzaine au moins, jonchaient le bitume de part et d'autres de la rue. Ils ne présentaient aucune blessure apparente, et Léna devina dans l'instant qu'ils avaient été tués par un sortilège. Un seul et même sortilège, songea-t-elle en se remémorant l'intensité de la détonation. Tous les corps étaient parfaitement reconnaissables comme étant (ou plutôt ayant été) moldus.

Au milieu de la rue se dressait une silhouette élancée, que l'œil averti de Léna Kyrdys identifia aussitôt. Sirius. Le même Sirius avec lequel elle avait but une bière quelques jours auparavant. Le même Sirius qui avait vendu son meilleur ami et sa femme quarante-huit heures plus tôt.

Sirius qui, en cet instant, la contemplait, l'air hagard. Léna conserva son sang froid lorsqu'elle sortit sa baguette d'un pan de sa cape.

Elle remarqua que le regard de Black la parcourait de la tête aux pieds. Machinalement, elle baissa les yeux, devinant que ce n'étaient pas ses bottes qui attiraient l'attention de son ancien ami. Et ce faisant, elle réprima un frisson. Par terre, sur le trottoir, juste devant elle, gisait un doigt.

Elle reporta son attention à Sirius, qui eut la plus étrange réaction qui soit devant les interrogations muettes de la jeune Auror.

Les bras du sorcier s'écartèrent pour former une croix avec le reste de son corps. Il renversa la tête en arrière. Ses doigts relâchèrent leur étreinte sur sa baguette magique, qui chut sur le goudron humide.

Et subitement, Sirius se mit à rire.

Léna demeura un instant interdite ; elle réprima le geste instinctif qui lui aurait fait porter sa main à sa bouche. Elle ne rêvait pas, Sirius riait !

Le jeune officier reprit cependant rapidement ses esprits.

-Accio !

La baguette de Black traversa les airs et Léna la saisit au vol. Elle la glissa sans son ceinturon et agita à nouveau la sienne.

-Custodiae !

Le sortilège frappa Sirius de plein fouet. Ses bras vinrent aussitôt se coller de chaque côté de son corps. Il s'agissait d'une variante du Sortilège du Saucisson (Petrificus Totalus), qui permettait à la cible visée de marcher et de parler sans pour autant être capable de tenter aucune action dangereuse, ou de lancer un sort.

Léna esquissa un pas vers Sirius ; étrangement, celui-ci s'avança à sa rencontre.

Les yeux verts de Léna étaient porteurs d'une grande tristesse lorsqu'elle demanda :

-Sirius, Sirius… Qu'as-tu fait ?

Sirius se remit à rire avec démence. Comme ses bras étaient entravés, il désigna du menton le doigt tranché qui reposait sur le sol.

-Peter… articula-t-il entre deux exclamations d'amusement. … c'est… Peter !

Une vague de dégoût submergea la Tireuse de Baguette Magique. Peter Pettigrow, le quatrième Maraudeur. Mort, lui aussi... Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ?

-Tu as le droit de garder le silence, déclama-t-elle d'une voix chancelante. Tout ce que tu diras pourra être retenu contre toi…

Puis, d'un ton teinté de désespoir, elle ajouta :

-Sirius, tu te rends compte que tu vas finir à Azkaban ?

L'intéressé cessa brusquement de s'esclaffer. Son regard bleu-glacier chercha celui de l'Auror d'élite.

-Ne pleure pas, Léna, Lelly, ma petite Plumelune…

-Je ne pleure pas, sombre crétin ! explosa la jeune fille, la voix lourde de sanglots. Tu… tu as tout gâché !

Elle leva le bras, mais n'eut pas la force de finir son geste ; son poing crispé frappa mollement l'épaule entravée de Sirius.

-Caporal ? Vous êtes là ?

Léna fit volte-face dans la seconde. Plusieurs de ses hommes venaient d'émerger de différentes rues adjacentes.

-Vous… vous l'avez eu ! constata admirativement l'un d'entre eux.

-Emmenez-le, Parker. Clark, occupez-vous des cadavres. Mormallor, vous vous chargerez des sortilèges d'Amnésie pour d'éventuels Moldus témoins, et vous trouverez une excuse bidon à toutes ces morts. Pour la presse. Bones, occupez vous de ce doigt. Oui, c'est vraiment un doigt, triple buse ! Faites-le renvoyer à Mrs Pettigrow. Il faudra trouver une distinction posthume pour aller avec. Le petit Peter sera finalement mort en héros…

La gorge de Léna se noua.

-Je rentre au Ministère, faire mon rapport au Big Boss. Oui, Bones, je parle d'Horatior ! Vous avez trouvé votre diplôme d'Auror chez Zonko, ma parole !

Léna reporta une dernière fois son regard au prisonnier.

-Adieu, Patmol.

-Embrasse ton mari, et continue à prendre soin de lui, surtout…

Léna se détourna, incapable de regarder plus longtemps le ce traître avec qui elle avait été si liée. Sans un mot de plus, elle transplana.

* * *

Léna Kyrdys apparut dans le bureau-même d'Aldebert Horatior. Le Ministre s'y trouvait, penché sur une liasse de parchemins qu'il étudiait à travers son lorgnon. Au petit « pop » caractéristique qui annonça l'arrivée de son officier, il releva vivement le visage.

-Kyrdys ? Déjà ? Avez-vous… échoué ?

-Non, Monsieur. Nous tenons Black. Parker va le livrer au Détraqueurs.

-Fort bien, fort bien, repartit Horatior qui dissimulait à peine son soulagement. Parfait, mon petit. Vous serez présente au procès, bien sûr…

-Ma présence importe peu, elle n'empêchera pas la Commission de bâcler le jugement. Nous savons parfaitement que désormais, il n'y a plus d'autre alternative pour Sirius Black que la détention à vie à Azkaban.

-Ce n'est que justice, répondit Horatior sans discerner le trouble de la jeune femme. Et il est juste également que vous récoltiez les fruits des services que vous avez rendus au monde des sorciers.

Le visage de Léna se fit plus sombre encore. L'idée d'être récompensée pour l'arrestation de son meilleur ami lui soulevait le cœur. Dieu, que ce Ministre était naïf !

Faisant fi des règles de bienséance, elle sortit une cigarette qu'elle alluma du bout de sa baguette magique, et aspira fébrilement une longue bouffée de fumée. Aldebert Horatior ne s'en formalisa pas ; il continua :

-Vous savez que le poste de Général de la Brigade des Tireurs de Baguette Magique est vacant depuis…

-… depuis que Zakarius Weasley et ses lieutenants se sont fait prendre à revers par une bande de Mangemorts. Je vous rappelle que c'est moi qui ait identifié les corps.

-Hem, bien sûr, fit Horatior, et cette fois-ci la jeune fille avait réussi à le mettre mal à l'aise. Eh bien, caporal, compte tenu des récents évènements, il me paraît légitime de vous attribuer ce poste. Vous allez devenir le plus jeune Général que la Brigade ait jamais connu. Votre nom demeurera dans nos annales.

Léna eut un rictus méprisant.

-Les galons de la honte…

Et sans autre forme de salutation, elle transplana à nouveau.

* * *

La jeune Auror se matérialisa dans le vestibule de l'Esplumeor, le manoir qu'elle tenait de sa grand-mère. Il y faisait sombre et frais ; Léna frissonna, exténuée.

-Je suis rentrée…

Ces quelques paroles, prononcées d'une voix hésitante, n'obtinrent aucune réponse.

Léna se débarrassa de sa cape et des diverses armes qu'elle dissimulait, les laissant choir sur le sol carrelé noir et blanc sans s'en soucier davantage. Elle ne se sentait plus la force de tenter quoi que ce soit.

A pas mesurés, la jeune fille longea le couloir et pénétra dans le salon. L'éclairage y était parcimonieux, les lourds rideaux avaient été tirés et seuls de fins rais de lumière les encadraient. Dans la faible clarté, elle distingua la petite forme de sa fille, Violette, âgée de deux ans, qui dormait à poings fermés blottie sur le sofa. Non loin de là, son mari se trouvait dans un fauteuil, ses jambes étendues devant lui. Sa tête, qui avait roulé sur son épaule, se redressa lorsque une latte de parquet grinça sous les pas de Léna.

-Tu es là… fit-il d'une voix somnolente. Je ne t'ai pas entendue arriver…

-Tu t'endormais. Tu sais bien que tu ne devrais pas veiller toute la nuit lorsque je suis en mission. Surtout si peu de temps après la pleine lune. Tu te fatigues bien assez comme ça, mon amour.

Il leva son regard bleu, étincelant malgré l'obscurité, vers le visage de l'Auror. Elle ne se trouvait plus qu'à un pas de lui ; il tendit la main et saisit les doigts glacés de son épouse.

-Crois-tu que je puisse trouver le repos après ce qui s'est passé ?

Léna baissa le regard sans répondre. Au terme d'un long silence, elle dit :

-Sirius a été arrêté.

L'homme baissa le regard.

-J'imagine... étant donné les circonstances... que c'est une bonne chose...

La jeune Tireuse d'Elite se détourna, effectua quelques pas chancelants, et vint s'appuyer au manteau de la cheminée.

-Sirius a été arrêté par moi, Remus, précisa-t-elle dans un souffle.

Elle sentit la main de son bien-aimé épouser la courbe de son épaule. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu se lever, ni couvrir la distance qui les séparait, mais il était là à présent. Lupin l'entoura de ses bras et la serra contre lui, son torse contre le dos de Léna.

-Je ne comprends pas, poursuivit celle-ci dans un murmure, la voix noyée de sanglots... Je ne comprends pas comment, en un clin d'oeil, Voldemort a pu disparaître... Comment ce moment que j'ai tant souhaité peut impliquer le fait que je sois promue pour avoir arrêté Sirius, mon meilleur ami, lequel a assassiné James, Lily et Peter...

-Rien ne sera facile, mon ange. (Remus pleurait aussi, mais ses propos étaient empreints d'une résignation triste) Nous finirons par accepter, peut-être, à force de temps et de larmes... La vie continue. Malgré tout, malgré nous, la vie continue. Il y aura d'autres matins.

-Non. Pas cette fois. Il n'y aura plus d'aube heureuse...

**FIN**

Voilà! J'espère que vous aurez aprécié! Les reviews font toujours plaisir!


End file.
